Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom
'''Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom '''is an adventure-comedy-drama-fantasy-slapstick children's television series that is the spinoff of Super Mario x Total Drama: The Series. It airs on Nintendo Kids and Boomerang. The show has 7 seasons, each containing 26 episodes. Summary The Super Mario and Total Drama crews go on fun and hilarious adventures in a playfully magical but often crazy kingdom called the Drama Kingdom. Characters Main Mario Series # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Princess Daisy # Wario # Waluigi # Yoshi # Toad # Birdo # Toadette # Boo # Dry Bones (He chokes on hard foods as a running gag) # Shy Guy (often mistaken as Carl by Ezekiel) # Kamek # Hammer Bro. # Blooper # Goomba (often mistaken as Steve by Ezekiel) # Monty Mole (known for short as Monty) # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Koopalings (consistent of Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr.) # Spike # Koopa Troopa (known for short as Koopa) # Petey Piranha # Toadsworth Total Drama Series # Owen (Petey's partner) # Gwen (Boo's partner) # Heather (Wendy's partner) # Duncan (Roy's partner) # Geoff Blooper's partner) # Lindsay (Princess Daisy's partner & Lemmy's and Tyler's girlfriend. Lemmy and Tyler both know her as Honey) # Bridgette (Princess Peach's partner) # Trent (Dry Bones' partner) # Izzy (Morton's partner) # Eva (Goomba's partner) # Harold (Shy Guy's and Koopa Troopa's partner) # Courtney (Toadsworth's partner. Known to Yoshi as Cool CIT Girl) # Katie (Waluigi's partner) # Sadie (Wario's partner) # Beth (Birdo's partner) # Cody (Yoshi's partner) # Tyler (Donkey Kong's partner) # Noah (Luigi's partner) # Ezekiel (Bowser Jr.'s partner) # Leshawna (Mario's partner) # DJ (Toad's partner) # Justin Supporting/Recurring Mario Series # Professor E. Gadd # Pom Pom # King Boo (Boo's dad and Bowser's best friend) Total Drama Series # Alejandro (Heather's friendly rival and best friend) # Blaineley (Bowser's partner. She is also an entertainment rater, a great singer and a great dancer. She can turn into Dragon Blaineley, her dragon alter-ego, at any time using her Dragon Gem) # Sierra (Toadette's partner) # Anne Maria (Pom Pom's partner) # B # Brick # Cameron (Spike's partner) # Dakota (Wendy's and Pom Pom's rival-in-beauty) # Dawn # Jo # Mike (Larry's partner) # Lightning (Hammer Bro's partner) # Sam # Scott (Ludwig's partner) # Staci (Known to Wendy as The Chitchatted Chatterbox) # Zoey (Known to Yoshi as Incredibly Beautiful Indie Gamer Girl) # Amy (Known to Diddy Kong as The Female Demon) # Beardo (Known to Ludwig as Human Sound Imitation Machine) # Dave (Monty Mole's partner) # Ella (Known to Morton as Stupid Snow White Singer, which is why Sugar has a more great friendship with Morton than with Ella, Lemmy's partner) # Jasmine (Known to Yoshi as Awesome Australian Outback Girl) # Leonard (Kamek's partner) # Max (Professor E. Gadd's partner. He often argues with him over what inventions they'll make.) # Rodney # Samey (also known as Sammy. Known to Diddy Kong as The Female Angel) # Scarlett (Kamek's partner-in-chemistry) # Shawn (Iggy's partner) # Sky (Mario's rival-in-athletics. Known to Yoshi as Amazing Female Athlete) # Sugar (Leonard's closest friend) # Topher (Mario's rival-in-fame) # Brody - Geoff's best friend. # Carrie # Devin # Chet # Lorenzo # Crimson # Ennui # Dwayne # Junior # Ellody # Mary # Emma # Kitty # Gerry # Pete # Jacques # Josee # Jay # Mickey # Jen # Tom # Kelly # Taylor # Laurie # Miles # Rock # Spud # Ryan # Stephanie # Sanders # MacArthur # Tammy - Leonard's best friend. Episodes * Notes: Each season is 26 episodes and 52 segments long. Each episode is 30 minutes long and is split 2 segments. Each episode segment is 15 minutes long. Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Episodes Challenge Time! Shorts * In all seasons, every Friday, new episodes of a challenge-themed short series known as Challenge Time! are released on the Nintendo Kids website. During the Challenge Time! shorts, the Super Mario and Total Drama gangs go to the Drama Kingdom Challenge Stadium for a challenge. Most of the challenges are Fun-O-Rama Challenges while some of them are Reward Challenges and some of them are Have/Have-Not Challenges. * The Fun-O-Rama Challenges are challenges that are part of the weekly Fun-O-Rama. * The Have/Have-Not challenges decide who will be a/the Have/s and who will be a/the Have-Not/s for the next week from Monday through Thursday. * The Reward Challenges are challenges that have rewards that only the winner/s will enjoy. Some of the rewards can be shared with 1 or 2 of the losing players/teams. * In Season 2, Auction Challenges are introduced. The Auction challenges involves an item up for bid and questions about the events in a certain Season 2 episode. The players have to tap their bell in order to get a chance to answer the question. A correct answer gets the player the item while an incorrect answer gives the other players a chance to answer. At the end of the auction, the player with the most items wins the challenge but everyone keeps their items. * Items in Auction Challenges can be fruit, candy, drinks, food or a ticket to a special event or a fun place in the Drama Kingdom. * In Season 3, Beloved Friends Challenges are introduced. The Beloved Friends challenges decide who will get more time with their beloved friends. Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Challenge Time! Shorts Confessionals Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Confessionals Videos Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Videos Shorts Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Shorts Team Pahkitew Movies * In all seasons, each Saturday, Nintendo Kids releases short movies focused on Team Pahkitew, a team that consists of the TDPI gang, known as Team Pahkitew movies. * All Team Pahkitew movies centers on Team Pahkitew (hench the title). * In each movie, Team Pahkitew goes on a big adventure that might lead them all to chaos. * In all movies, Team Pahkitew go on the big adventure while being the animals that were stuck with in Animals for a Week. Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Team Pahkitew Movies Songs Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Songs Character Bios Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Character Bios Relationships Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Relationships Genres Animation Adventure Comedy Family Drama Slapstick Fantasy General Ratings * TV-G * TV-Y (Most airings) Trivia * During the episodes, the Super Mario and Total Drama crews often call on the viewers to help them when they need them. * All episodes have their own plots in each segment. * The series is aimed at children ages 3-6. * Like Super Mario x Total Drama, this show is computer-animated and has confessionals. * Unlike Super Mario x Total Drama, which ran for 5 seasons that each contain 30 episodes, this show ran for 7 seasons that each contain 26 episodes that are each 30-minutes long and split into two 15-minute segments. * The Ridonculous Race characters (all except Don) make their debut in Season 3. Running Gags Introduced in Season 1 * Mario says "Mama Mia!" when surprised or shocked. * Hammer Bro. says "Sweet Mother of Sledgehammers!" when surprised or shocked. * Bowser Jr. and/or Bowser say "Oh/Aw, fireballs!" when there's a crazy problem or situation. * The Super Mario x Total Drama gang has I Wish Rainbow Mini-Stars that can be useful in case of an emergency. To use their special stars, they have to pull out their I Wish Rainbow Mini-Stars and softly say "Oh, I wish I can do/have/be (thing/ability)...." to make a wish. * Some or all of the SMxTD gang says "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" when they accomplish something, win something, etc. * Dry Bones chokes on a hard food, causing one of his friends to help him spit the hard food out. Introduced in Season 3 * Sanders says "Oh, Sirens!" when there's a crazy problem or situation. * MacArthur says "Aw, Tazers!" when there's a crazy problem or situation. * The Ridonculous Race characters get their very own I Wish Rainbow Mini-Stars. Voice Cast * Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and Toadsworth * Samantha Kelly - Princess Peach, Toadette * John Stocker - Toad * Deanna Mustard - Princess Daisy * Laura Faye Smith - Rosalina * Kazumi Tokata - Birdo * Nate Bihldorff - Shy Guy * Atsushi Masaki - Kamek * Motoki Takagi - Hammer Bro. * Wally Wingert - Blooper * Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong * Andrew Sabiston - Diddy Kong and Yoshi * Kyle Herbet - Goomba * Mona Marshall - Monty Mole * Sanae Uchida - Boo and Spike * Toru Askawa - Dry Bones, Professor E. Gadd and King Boo * Frank Welker - Koopa Troopa * Kenny James - Bowser * Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. * Michelle Hippe - Larry Koopa * David Cooke - Morton Koopa Jr. * Ryan Higgins - Iggy Koopa * Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa * David J. Goldfarb - Ludwig von Koopa, Jake (TD) * Devan Mack (Bennett moved to Hollywood) as DJ, Beardo and Leonard * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney, Ellody and Laurie * Julia Chantrey as Eva * Carla Collins as Blaineley * Katie Crown as Izzy * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen, Phoebe the Phoenix * Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette & Carrie * Brian Froud as Harold and Sam * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Marco Grazzini as Alejandro (speaking and singing) * Carter Hayden as Noah, Ennui and Spud * Alex House as Alejandro (speaking and singing in some episodes), Sam (singing in Kingdom Concert) * Lauren Lipson as Sadie * Scott McCord as Owen, Jacques, Brody and Trent, Justin (singing in Kingdom Concert) * Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie, Kitty, Lindsay, Lemmy and Wendy * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Annick Obonsawin as Sierra * Peter Oldring as Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Adam Reid as Justin * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Carleigh Beverly as Dakota * Jon Cor as Brick * Cory Doran as Mike * Kevin Duhaney as Cameron * Laurie Elliot as Jo, Darcy the Dragon * Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria * Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey * Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn * Ashley Peters as Staci * Tyrone Savage as Lightning * James Wallis as Scott * Zachary Bennett as Shawn * Katie Bergin as Jasmine * Daniel DeSanto as Dave * Bruce Dow as Max and Petey Piranha * Kristi Friday as Scarlett, Amelia * Christopher Jacot as Topher, Harold (singing in Kingdom Concert) * Bryn McAuley as Amy, Samey and Taylor * Sunday Muse as Ella and Pom Pom * Sarah Podemski as Sky * Ian Ronningen as Rodney * Rochelle Wilson as Sugar * Ashley Bottling as Jen * Stacey DePass as Crimson and Emma * Carlos Díaz as Lorenzo and Rock * Jacob Ewaniuk as Junior * Darren Frost as Chet * Katie Griffin as Mary and Miles * Jeff Geddis as Devin and Tom * David Hudband as Gerry * Julie Lemieux as Josee and Kelly * Joseph Motiki as Ryan * Evany Rosen as MacArthur * Lyon Smith as Jay and Mickey * Nicole Stamp as Sanders * Adrian Truss as Pete * Nicki Burke as Stephanie and Tammy, Julie * Neil Crone as Dwayne * Alyson Court: Ella (one episode only), Carly * Lara Jill Miller: Melody * Edie Mirman: Annabella * Derek Stephen Prince: Buster the Ghost Skunk * Denise Oliver * Kimmy Robertson * Stefanie Scott: Yumi * Dove Cameron * Rob Tinkler: Dr Wippopus